


Wounded

by myravenspirit



Series: Next Gen Hanyous [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Hisui gets injured when he is young and Towa takes care of the wound when he is training as a boy with his uncle. He wakes up realizes that he is being cared for once more by Towa after a battle with some demons. Hisui remembers the bright-eyed girl and thinks of the past and knows that the young woman before him is still Towa. One-shot! Hints of romance!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Hisui/Towa, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru & Towa (InuYasha), Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Towa & Setsuna & Moroha
Series: Next Gen Hanyous [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I have another HisuiTowa story!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Ow!" Hisui pouted as he glanced down at the young girl sitting on the grass. Her magenta eyes lifted to glance at him, eyes narrowing in their judgment.

Not that she had been judging him as she witnessed his minor accident during training. A sloppy mistake on his part.

The four year old looked back down to his scraped knee that she was applying an ointment she stole from her mother's medicinal supplies after running back to the manor and back to the field he was training in with his uncle.

"Why must you train? You are only ten." She chided and dabbed at the small gash gently.

Hisui heard his uncle huff gently behind him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder squeezing him. Hisui tilted his head back and his grey-blue eyes met his uncle's brown eyes. His uncle nodded with a small smile.

Hisui looked back down at the silvery-white haired girl. "I am training because I want to protect someone." Hisui felt his cheeks heat up. Towa thankfully did not look to see his blush. With a six year difference he didn't want her to know that he care for her deeply.

Towa hummed softly, Hisui recognized it being Rin's song. It only made sense that Towa would hum the tune of her mother's song.

She set aside the cloth and ointment and looked into her basket and nodded as she found some strips of linen. "Try not to push yourself though. Ka-san always lectures Setsuna when she insists on trying to learn how to use her Mokomoko." Towa lifted her head and smiled, "Thankfully we are hanyou! She hasn't broken her neck as Ka-san said she would if she was ningen only."

Hisui nodded, he remembered witnessing the daiyoukai and the dark haired girl standing on the roof of the manor. He and Towa stood there with wide eyes as he watched Rin run toward the house.

Setsuna had leapt off the roof, her father following her and ready to catch her. Towa had squeaked beside him and hid her gaze behind her hands. Hisui watched as Setsuna hovered for a moment before plummeting toward the ground. Rin ran quickly but Sesshomaru caught Setsuna and set her down gently. Rin lifted Setsuna into her arms and carried the girl inside, reprimanding her and tossing a dark look back to Sesshomaru. Towa sighed beside Hisui and grabbed his hand and pulled him along toward her father. _"Tou-san! Setsuna is too young to fly, ka-san says so!"_

_"Hn. It is better to appease her curiosity than let her kill herself by practicing in private."_

_"Tou-san don't practice with Setsuna at the manor then. Ka-san smelled frightened and her heart was racing like a horse running!"_

Hisui saw the daiyoukai stare at their hands before taking a step toward Towa and placing a hand on her head, gently rubbing her white hair and magenta stripped bang, _"This one has taken note of your advice. Such wise counsel from someone so young."_

Towa had only grinned and pulled Hisui to go eat some of the peach blossom cakes that her mother had made the day before.

The lessons with the daiyoukai were better than the times when Setsuna had practiced flying on her own and scraping herself, wounds that easily healed by the next day.

Hisui looked at the basket of supplies. There was plenty of it, probably mostly for Setsuna.

Towa was much like her mother. Sweet and caring. Always willing to help someone in need. Singing, picking flowers, running barefoot. She shouldn't be forced into battle despite the strength laying deep within her. He only ever wanted her to smile, magenta eyes twinkling, infectious laughter ringing out a soft melody for his ears to pick up.

How could Hisui not train to protect her?

"Hisui, why don't you train next year?" Towa said as she picked out her strip of linen for his scrape.

His uncle spoke up for him, "His mother and I both trained at his age. It is the proper age for a taijiya to begin formal training."

Towa glanced to Kohaku, her brows creased, "Hm. Tou-san says Setsuna and I may do as we please. I have no desire to fight." She nodded to Kohaku, "I want to learn how to help people and heal them like ka-san."

Kohaku knelt down in front of Towa and patted her head, "You are very much like your mother, I hope that never changes, Towa."

Towa smiled, "Hai! You've been ka-san's and tou-san's friend for a very long time, ne?"

Kohaku nodded and sat down on the grass cross-legged, "Hai I have been." He said softly, "Better fix his leg up before aneue sees that scrape." He nodded his head toward Hisui.

Towa nodded and shuffled forward on her knees and slowly wrapped his outstretched leg. "Now, I won't do it too tight. Ka-san says that if it is too tight it can be painful and something about the flow of blood." Towa explained as she wrapped the linen around his leg until it was secure. She tucked the end in and sat back with a smile. "See if you can walk on it."

Hisui nodded and stood up. He lifted his leg up bent it at the knee. It was secure, tight, but moveable. He looked down at Towa and grinned, "Arigato, Towa! It's perfect."

"You really do listen to your mother, Towa. Well done." Kohaku said with a grin.

Towa nodded and then looked to Kohaku, "Don't push him so much next time."

Kohaku chuckled, "Hai, I'm leaving the village tomorrow anyways."

Hisui's shoulders dropped. "But, I want to train more!"

Kohaku shook his head, "Rest that knee. Ask Inuyasha to take you up the posts for some training in balance. They are old trees that are broken, but it's high up in the forests. He'll know the place."

"Hai, ojisan." Hisui pouted.

Towa nodded and put the ointment and cloth back into her basket, lifting as she stood up. "Hisui, that is a much better option. Ojisan is much faster than Kohaku-ojisan and will catch you like Tou-san does for Setsuna."

Kohaku laughed as Hisui paled.

0000000000000000

Hisui's eyes shot open and he sat up. He quickly regretted it and gasped in pain and fell back onto the mat. His dream of the past had him remember how Towa cared for him when he was injured.

"Baka!" A soft hiss of a whisper. "Don't move."

He nodded in the darkness of the room. He guessed it was night time. He reached a hand out and felt a pair of hands grab his. He smiled. "Towa, are you alright?" He asked her and licked dry lips.

"Baka, you could have died!" She spoke softly. "Are you thirsty?"

He nodded and closed his eyes. She let go of his hand and he heard her shuffle around close to him. He heard water being poured from a jar into a bowl.

Towa lifted his head up gently, fingers in his dark hair, out of it's ponytail. She pressed the bowl to his lips and he gratefully took a few sips. She eased him back down to the mat and finally lit a candle for him to see in the room.

She sat there in clothes still covered in blood and mud.

Flashes of the incident ran in his mind and he knew that it was his blood on her clothing.

_"Get away from her!"_ _Hisui shouted, Kirara roaring beside him as they rushed to get Towa out of danger._

_"Setsuna! I'm going to save you!" Towa screamed, pulling her blade out of its sheath ignoring the other youkai encroaching on her. She was so focused on Setsuna she lost reality of the situation._

_"Heavenly Barrage Arrow!" Moroha shot an arrow to clear the way for Setsuna._

_"You're mine." Setsuna pressed on. Towa following her straight into danger._

_Hisui's eyes widened at the youkai pressing in. He gripped the leather strap and spun quickly, "Hiraikotsu!" He shouted and let the large bone boomerang fly forth toward the fast approaching youkai._

_He gasped as something pierced him from behind. He looked down at his shoulder and saw something sharp poking though. Kirara let out a cry and whipped around and bit down on the youkai charging back from her first prey._

_He fell to his knees and saw Towa turning to him, she faltered in her steps but kept running to him as Setsuna and Moroha fought against their prey._

_"Hisui! Hisui! HISUI!" She screamed and caught him before he fell unconscious._

Hisui blinked at the memory and looked around the dark room. Kirara laid curled beside Towa's leg. Setsuna and Moroha were nowhere to be found. Neither was the small raccoon youkai, Takechiyo.

He wondered if Towa got rid of them to let him recover in peace. He lifted his left arm and he panicked as his father's prayer beads were not wrapped around his wrist. "Chichi-ue's…" He started. His father gifted them to remind him that he was to always bring them home to him. It was a promise to stay safe.

"Here, they are right here. They were covered in blood and mud. I cleaned them." Towa said softly and turned to her right beside his head and opened a small box and pulled them out. She leaned over him and wrapped them on his wrist. "I know how important they are to you." She smiled in the dim light. Her magenta eyes taking on a more red hue in the dark.

He nodded and pulled his hand close, pressing the beads to his lips. "Arigato, Towa." He breathed out.

Towa sighed softly. "You still push yourself too much. Do you know what could have happened out there?"

Hisui turned his head to her and stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

They were very different people now. He was a taijiya like his mother and uncle. The more dramatic change was in Towa.

Ten years was a long time, but he had made a promise to himself that he would train hard everyday so he could stand beside her. He always knew she would come home. Nothing could stop her; she was stubborn like both of her parents.

But he never expected her to change so much. He could tell she didn't like fighting as much as she said she did. She claimed to be a martial artist champion back in Kagome's world and time. That she dressed like a boy so fighters would take her seriously, ending fights when someone started them.

Towa fought for those that she loved. Her mission to save Setsuna.

He wondered if the dragon youkai never sent his butterfly if he and Towa would be betrothed by now. If she would still wear a pony tail but with long white hair hanging down her back. Not that he mind it being short, it framed her face nicely. He loved that face, he loved her.

He wondered what their lives would be like if on that one fateful night, Towa hadn't been torn from his world. He wondered how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dealt with it as their wives were still missing after ten years.

Hisui thought of the girl who liked to sing her mother's song, who liked to pick flowers, running barefoot everywhere, who wanted to be like her mother and heal people. How she would innocently hold his hand and pull him along to wherever she wanted to go. He always followed willingly. His father often telling him that he should be kind to Towa and be a gentleman. He didn't need his father's advice; his soul was already tied to hers. Even the daiyoukai seemed to accept that he and Towa were inseparable.

He enjoyed the times when she would chase him in the fields, or pounce onto his back with a laugh as she jumped out of a tree while playing hide and go seek. He liked laying in the fields with his older sisters, Setsuna and Moroha too. Shippo sending off fireworks in the night, Towa laughing and smiling beside him. Their parents all watching, even the aloof daiyoukai was present, standing behind Rin. His mother whispering to Rin about him and Towa's closeness. Rin nodding and smiling.

He remembered that night she was taken. It was the night of the village's festival. They were going to play games together. He promised to get her a candied apple.

That did not happen.

He was overwhelmed with his grief of the younger him losing that girl. He pushed himself up and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, not caring if his wounds reopened. His lungs felt heavy, his tongue thick in his mouth, and his eyes felt damp.

He wondered if she could smell the salt of his tears. Probably, but he didn't care.

He needed to hold her now, to know that she was there with him in that moment. "Towa." He breathed out.

"You're going to reopen all those wounds." She chided softly but held him just as tightly, but still mindful of his injuries.

He nodded and pulled back slowly and pressed his forehead to hers. "I only ever wanted to protect you." He whispered as he cupped her cheek, thumb brushing the soft skin of her cheek. "Don't throw yourself into danger so recklessly next time."

Towa nodded and closed her eyes, "Tell Setsuna that. She's going to get herself killed."

Hisui pulled back and saw Towa's eyes flutter open. "She's too much like your father."

Towa sighed softly, "Hai, she is. It's why I have to do this. I have to save her. Chichi-ue would be disappointed if I let her get hurt. I'm strong now, I understand my role as the big sister."

He noticed that 'tou-san' was replaced by 'chichi-ue'. Time had changed Towa.

He accepted this Towa as easily as the past Towa, they were one in the same. Only this Towa was wiser, who possessed a purpose, and a strong will. He had grown too after all.

She was her mother's daughter still.

He smiled gently at her and pulled her in for a hug, he felt her chin rest on his good shoulder. He, in turn, rested his chin on her shoulder too.

"We'll protect her together. Promise me, you'll let me stay by your side." He squeezed her gently before pulling back.

Towa nodded and smiled at him softly. He leaned in and let his eyes fall half shut. Towa leaned in, her own eyes becoming lidded, "I'm not letting go this time." She said softly before their lips just touched.

The door to the room slid open. "Hisui, you are awake. We leave at dawn." Setsuna ordered.

Towa sharply pulled back and turned to look at Setsuna. Hisui sighed and bowed his head before glaring at the dark haired girl. "I am only a ningen, I need another day's rest." Hisui huffed out.

Setsuna's violet eyes narrowed, "If you have time to try and kiss Towa then you are well enough to fight. Be ready at dawn or be left behind. Kirara, come." Setsuna called the two-tailed demon cat.

Kirara lifted her head and looked from Hisui and Towa to Setsuna. Hisui nodded as Kirara looked back to him. Kirara yawned and stretched as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Were they kissing?" Moroha could be heard outside of the door as Setsuna closed it.

"Ooh, kissy-kissy!" Takechiyo shouted.

"Be silent or leave at once. Both of you." Setsuna harshly snapped out.

Hisui laid back down and glanced at the rosy cheeks on Towa's face. She glanced everywhere but at him. He smiled; she was shy. He grabbed her hand and held it over his heart.

"Thank you for caring for me." Hisui said with a nod.

Towa looked back at him and smiled, "Hai, it thankfully was just in the shoulder and not your chest."

Hisui nodded and then smirked, "Did you enjoy undressing me?" He asked her.

She flushed red and looked away. "I acted as my ka-san would have, professionally. I only pulled off your top, the bottom half is still on!" She rushed out quickly.

He nodded, "How long until the dawn?" He asked her gently.

"Not long, maybe an hour and a half, why?" Towa asked.

Hisui closed his eyes, "I like it when it's just the two of us. Remind me to take you to a valley where I saw pretty flowers you may like to pick."

"I'm not four anymore." Towa huffed.

He opened one eye and stared at her, "So, you still like flowers. You smell like them."

Towa blushed once again, "It's called scented soap!"

"Hm. I will take you to the hidden valley of orchids ojisan showed me close to the taijiya village." He rolled onto his good side, pulling Towa forward with a 'oomph' as he held onto her hand.

"Hisui!" She pouted.

"Wake me before we have to leave. If you don't, at least you'll be here with me." Hisui nodded and closed his eyes and tried to gain a little more rest. "I'm not letting go either." He huffed out.

"I need to clean my clothes and bathe." She whined behind him.

"We'll worry about that after my quick nap." Hisui yawned.

Towa shifted and laid down behind him. "Baka." She whispered out, but he knew she was smiling fondly at the back of his head.

He would have to work harder at protecting her if she intended to keep chasing Setsuna into battle. He mentally made a note to try and kiss her again sometime soon, to remind her that there was more to life than fighting, there was also him.

He would wait forever for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a ship that will probably not exist. We don't even know the characters. It would be too typical to have Moroha be with Hisui because their parents are all friends. I feel like HisuiTowa could be a thing...at least in my mind.
> 
> 1\. Family will be important to them.
> 
> 2\. They admire their fathers and adore their mothers.
> 
> 3\. Love their sisters (Towa considers Souta's daughter a sister).
> 
> 4\. Kohaku is their uncle and they love him (Towa would always think of Kohaku as her uncle because of how close her parents were to him. Setsuna was care for by Kohaku because he cares about the twins' parents, imo both of them are important to him).


End file.
